Heroes Break
by bender258
Summary: After the Giant War the seven don't take the losses very well. The gods see fit to give them a vacation. Though the vacation may not be much of a vacation. They get sent to Hogwarts during their sixth year of school, to help the golden trio and the wizarding world survive the onslaught of Lord Voldermort. I have adopted this story from fangirlalways934.
1. Prolugue

**I have adopted this story from fangirlalways934. Hopefully mine turns out as good as hers did. This story takes place during Harry's sixth year. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J. .**

**Percy Pov**

The seven of the last great prophecy sat around the ping pong table in the big house. Chiron had called us all down here to discuss something. No one knew what it could be, though all of us hoped it wasn't another prophecy, we had all had enough of those to last us a life time. I sat holding Annabeths hand, Jason holding Pipers. Hazel, Leo, and Frank all sat staring at each other in an awkward way.Apparently their little love triangle hadn't been figured out yet. We all made small talk, the war was never a topic for discussion, it had scarred us all.

I couldn't to bed without scenes from Tartarus popping up in my head. The nightmares woke me up, covered in sweat and screaming. Jason tried to make light of the situation when we hung out, cracking jokes. They never worked, though I understood the sentiment behind them. Annabeth somehow, never ended up with nightmares. I was quite jealous.

Finally someone walked in, but it turned out to be Thalia. She gave Annabeth and I a hug before rubbing Jason's head affectionately. She sat over by Annabeth and me, leaving Jason with a slight scowl. He caught my eye and I shrugged, and he waved me off. Leo sat off to the side staring at Thalia, trying to take in every detail of her, as if she would disappear in a puff of smoke in a minute.

Chiron rolled into the meeting room, wearing a tweed jacket and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Ah, it's good to see you all here." He said to us with a smile. Chiron, was almost like a second father to me, he raised me and looked after me. He probably thought of me like his child, actually he probably felt that way of the whole camp.

"The gods have noticed that all of you have been down lately. Of course they fail to recognize that a major war had just happened and of course there are casualties." Chiron said eyeing me in particular. The truth was, to get out of the Tartarus, Annabeth and I had to leave someone behind, I had volunteered but Nico shot me down and closed the doors. The kid had been like a brother to me, and I felt responsible because I promised Bianca I would look after him. I guess I failed on both fronts; I promised to look after Bianca and failed, now I failed with Nico too.

"Anyway," Chiron continued, "the gods have decided to send you all on a vacation." A vacation? That word almost sounded foreign in my ears. It had been forever since I had the chance to take a break. I looked around and saw the same look on everyone's face: disbelief. Though Leo was still staring at Thalia pretty blatantly. " The gods have seen fit to send you back to 1997, to join a group of extraordinary witches and wizards."

"Chiron, did you just say _witches_ and_ wizards_?" Piper asked, her eyes wide open.

"Yeah and what's this stuff about 1997?" Jason asked.

"Children, I know about as much as you do. The gods said you will leave today after you get a chance to pack. That is all I know, and I wish you all luck." With that Chiron rolled out of the room.

Everyone was sitting around in shock. Leo even managed to take his eyes of Thalia for a moment.

"So I guess we get to go be wand waving maniacs." I told everyone trying to lighten the mood.

Thalia shuddered, "I truly fear for everyone's life when you get to touch a wand." I stuck my tongue out at her. This brought smiles to people's faces. Leo was back to staring at Thalia.

"Hey bro, can you tell your creepy friend to keep his eyes to himself? I feel like I'm being molested by his eyes." Thalia whispered to Jason, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Leo looked down in embarrassment, blushing. Hazel was looking at him with shock, Frank reached over to comfort her but she just shook it off.

"Well guys, I think we should all go get ready?" I questioned, secretly I was looking forward to this break, I seriously needed one.

**This is the prologue. I should be able to come out with the first chapter hopefully soon. Please review!**


	2. Percy

**Thanks for the reviews! This all belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

Percy Pov

After we had all packed, we met up at Thalia's pine tree. She grimaced as she got closer to it. There to meet us however was not Chiron, it was Zeus! The king of the gods never comes to heroes in person, especially not on Earth.

"Yes, yes, be in awe, the king of all the gods is here." Zeus sounded quite grumpy. We all had our mouths open so I suppose that's why he said it. Leo got on the ground and started groveling at his feet.

"Get up boy!" Zeus bellowed at Leo, "Today is not a day for your childish games!" Zeus looked seriously ticked off.

"Lord Zeus," I began but he cut me off.

"I will have no lip from any of you! Especially not from you Jackson!" I was just going to ask why he was here. I guess he was still sour about me showing the gods up after the Titan war a few years ago.

"I'm only here because I have to warn you about the dangers of the time you're going to." Chiron never mentioned that there was trouble in the time period. "There is a war going on, you eight have been hand chosen to help them with the war."

I was ticked off, I thought this was a vacation, not some military trip. "Now hold up a second!" I yelled at Zeus, which may have been a mistake.

"Boy! Have I not told you to hold your tongue in my presence?" Zeus roared at me. He was really angry now, but so was I. My ability to listen or lack thereof may have gotten me into more trouble than necessary on occasion.

"I am tired of being used and lied too! I've fought how many battles for you guys and yet you all still lie and use me? What does it take to earn a nice quiet easy life for a change?" I had pulled Riptide out, still in pen form. How much chance did I stand in a fight against the king of the gods? Probably not very good.

Thalia and Annabeth came over to shield me from Zeus, who looked about ready to whip his master bolt out.

He snapped his fingers and a portal opened in front of us, "Go now, before I change my mind and kill you on the spot Jackson." I still wanted to stay and say something but Annabeth and Thalia pulled me through.

We emerged in a rundown church. The windows were cracked and dirty. The alter was broken in half and the place seemed to be emitting a strange green light. The green light was coming from a woman kneeling in front of the broken alter. When she stood up her brown hair was barely the length of her shoulder, her white dress was covered in ancient greek letters, probably spells. She was a dainty woman, who appeared to be staring daggers at me.

"Hello heroes, I understand you are going to help my descendants in their war?" She asked us, though she never took her eyes off me. The only problem was I had never met her, and I had no idea who she was. I nodded my head, seeing as she didn't look anywhere else. All my friends noticed what her eyes were focused on. They all gave me questioning looks. I had already gotten into a fight with a god today, I didn't need another.

I tried a nice friendly smile at her, "Have I met you before?"

She answered in a cold voice, "No, I have never met you before today. Though I have heard of the great Percy Jackson." She said my name with contempt, almost like I had wronged her in some way.

"Well since I don't know why your mad at me, can I at least know who you are?"

"I suppose my identity won't hurt you to know. I am Hecate, goddess of magic." I had a vague feeling I should know why Hecate of all the gods should be mad at me.

Annabeth gasped, "Lady Hecate! I know why you hate Percy, your children fought for Kronos during the last Titan War!" I slapped myself in the face, I should of known it. Hecate was one of those unclaimed goddesses when I first came to camp. So she was mad because I saved the world.

Hecate regarded her coldly, "Very good daughter of Athena, it is true my children fought for Kronos during the Titan War. I advised them to, not knowing that this one would somehow save the day." I realized that most of her kids that had fought in the war must have died, that's why she hates me.

"Enough of that, it's water under the bridge." She said in a much calmer tone, though she still glared at me. "Before I send you to past I will give you enough wizarding knowledge so that you don't seem inept." She snapped her fingers and we all were engulfed in a green aura. My friends all fainted around me. I panicked, I needed to save them.

"Don't worry Jackson, they are fine. I just wanted a moment to talk with you, alone." The way she said that sent chills down my spine. She just smiled at me, as if sensing my discomfort. "I don't hate you for defeating Kronos, though my son, he despises you above all others. He would probably disown me for even talking to you without killing you." She said tracing a finger across my chest.

"He hates me because I saved the world? What did he think Kronos was going to do? Make the world a place of rainbows and unicorns?" I asked her.

"You may be right, however he is convinced that Kronos would provide a better world than that provided by the gods. I may have made the situation worse by pushing him to join his army."

I stared at her in shock, "You told your son to join Kronos' army? You wanted him to kill your family?"

"It's not so black and white Jackson; I wouldn't lose power if Kronos took power. The family that you are speaking of has never recognized me, until you said something for us. So I have to thank you. Now sleep, and enjoy your time in London." Everything turned black and I fell to the floor.

When I woke up, I had a major headache. My friends were all awake, which was a relief. I noticed we all had changed out of our camp clothes. Jason and I both wore hoodies, his was purple, and mine was blue. Annabeth wore a plain white t; Piper had a formal blue dress on, while Hazel was dressed in a yellow dress. Leo possibly had the funniest outfit on, he was dressed like Elvis Presley. Frank had on a muscle shirt, and Thalia wore a black tang top. We all had on blue jean pants, minus Leo.

"So how long you guys been awake?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"About half an hour; we were beginning to think you would never wake Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with a smile. Her grey eyes shone in the darkness, drawing me in. I leaned in for a kiss when I was interrupted by Thalia.

"No more guys, seriously every time I visit at camp, you two act like you can't get enough of each other." She groaned. Jason cracked a little smirk.

"Don't get me started on you Jason! You two might be worse, I mean at least Percy and Annabeth have known each other for like five years. I mean all of you should take a page out of Hazel and Frank's book, they never kiss in front of other people." Hazel blushed, I guess Thalia didn't know that things were complicated with them.

I looked out from under the little porch we were sitting under. It was pouring and the wind was terrible. I was glad for my jacket, though how Thalia managed not to freeze to death in that tang top was beyond me.

"You guys know what were supposed to do now?" I asked the others.

"Yeah, Hecate sent us a note. She said we have to wait here for a Professor Dumbledore." Piper told me.

At the end of the street there was a loud pop, and two people appeared on the street.

**If you don't know where that Hecate information came from it was in the demigod diaries, the story written by Ricks son. I should be able to get the next chapter up soon. Please review.**


	3. Harry

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

** Harry Pov**

Dumbledore and I had just got done convincing Slughorn to come back and teach at Hogwarts. I knew Dumbledore brought me along because Slughorn was attracted to the famous, and I was quite famous in the wizard world. Slughorn had struck me as kind of odd, but how many in the wizarding world weren't?

"Come Harry, one more stop before the Burrow." Dumbledore said, holding out his elbow for me to grab onto. I hated apparition, it always made me feel sick. I reluctantly grabbed onto his elbow. I felt the usual stomach turning magic. I was overjoyed when my feet hit the ground. We had arrived at an abandoned street. All the shops were closed up. It was pouring rain and I was thankful for my jacket.

I noticed a group of teenagers hanging out under the porch of one of the abandoned buildings. They had noticed us too, as they stared at us alertly. I looked at Dumbledore and he nodded and we approached them.

"Is there a Mr. Jackson and Grace amongst you?" Dumbledore asked the strangers. Two of the biggest kids over there looked at each other and stood.

The one with the long black hair spoke, "I'm Mr. Jackson, and would you happen to be Dumbledore and Harry Potter?"

I sighed, of course they would know me on sight. "Yes we are." Dumbledore smiled, "it appears we are in the right place then." The two guys who were Jackson and Grace were both taller than me. Their friends didn't appear to be too much smaller than them either.

"Well very good, now come along, we can introduce ourselves better around a warm meal." Dumbledore once again said with a smile. He stuck his elbow out for me and then for the others. Jackson grabbed a girls hand, she was pretty with blond curly hair. The Grace guy grabbed a girls hand who had choppy brown hair. The other four didn't appear to be in any relationships.

I grabbed onto Dumbledore's elbow. The kids saw me do it and looked hesitant. I jerked my head for them to grab on. Jackson and Grace looked warily at each other. I suppose they didn't see a threat so they grabbed on, along with their friends.

Again I got that nauseous feeling in my stomach. When we appeared at the Burrow I was feeling like I was going to throw up. The others didn't appear so lucky. Jackson had fallen to the ground, while the guy who was weirdly dressed as Elvis was throwing up. The rest were trying to catch their balance.

"Ugh, never again," Jackson groaned from the ground, shutting his eyes. I couldn't blame him, I hated it too.

Dumbledore just smiled at them again, "Wait here for Harry and I to return if you would." With that he asked me to follow him to the Weasley's broom closet. I will admit it was kind of weird, the closet wasn't exactly roomy.

"Now Harry, I'm sure you're wondering who these eight people may be." I nodded at him. "Well all I can tell you is they are good people. They will help you and your friends succeed this year. Now I can't tell you who to put in your trust circle, but these kids are all worthy of it."

"Who are they Professor? They don't look like they come from around here." I asked him.

Dumbledore just gave me one of those knowing smiles, "That my dear boy is a question that even I can't answer. Now I do suggest we get you inside to Mrs. Weasley." With that Dumbledore led me out of the broom closet. I saw the eight new kids standing around in a circle talking to each other.

They looked up when we emerged from the shed. Dumbledore gestured towards the front door and the strangers followed us up there. Apparently the ministry had implemented new recognition test to allow you in somewhere as Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let us in until we had answered a few questions.

"Harry! It's so good to see you again, you've grown!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging me. I noticed that Tonks was sitting at the table, she gave me a weak smile, I waved back.

"Molly here are the new kids I told you about." Dumbledore said gesturing to the strangers.

"Ah, yes I was wondering when you would be getting them all here. Well don't be shy introduce yourselves."

Jackson stepped forward and offered Mrs. Weasley his hand, " I'm Percy Jackson." I noticed he had green eyes like mine, except his were the color of the ocean. Mrs. Weasley didn't shake his hand but hugged him instead. The blond guy was Jason Grace, the girl on Percy's arm was Annabeth Chase, Jason's girl was Piper. Another girl wearing a black tang top introduced herself as Jason's brother, the only similarity was their eyes, other than that they looked like strangers. The guy in the Elvis getup was Leo, the Chinese kid was Frank, and the African American girl was Hazel. I noticed after they all introduced themselves that they deferred to Percy as their leader. They were always looking at him to step up and take charge. I knew how that felt. Percy wasn't even the tallest or biggest looking, but he had a calm air around him. Like you couldn't help but trust him.

"Well dears you all must be hungry, sit and I'll whip you up something right quick." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. With a flick of her wand pans and things began flying around the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Molly but I must be off, perhaps another time." Dumbledore said.

Tonks jumped up too, " I have to go as well. It was nice to see you Harry, and nice to meet all of you." She followed Dumbledore out the door and they apparated in the same spot.

Now I was alone with eight people who knew each other and I was the outsider.

"So," I began, " what year of school are you all in?" I asked to break the ice.

Annabeth answered, "Our sixth year." Her grey eyes were kind of scary, she looked like she was planning a way to take me out.

"Really, I'm in my sixth year too. Along with my mates Ron and Hermione."

"Don't worry dear, you'll get to see them tomorrow morning, they're in bed at the moment. Which is where you'll all be after the food." Mrs. Weasley said.

"So Harry, is it true, what they say about you and Voldemort? That you've fought him almost five times and survived every time?" Percy asked me, Annabeth looked at him like he kicked a puppy and slapped him on the arm.

I sighed, it always ended up on this topic, "Sadly yes. It's nothing special really, it's all mostly lucky. Just instinct."

Percy nodded, "I know all about that," he said with a smile. Maybe we weren't so different. The rest of his friends laughed at him.

"You call what you have luck? Your luck is nonexistent." Thalia laughed at him.

Percy glared, " I was talking about instinct, I always rely on that."

"Yeah, cause you don't have anything upstairs. Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told him. Percy just rolled his eyes at her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close to him. I sighed inwardly, I wished I had someone I could be like that with.

"Here you are dears." Mrs. Weasley said setting all the food down. There was a mountain of pancakes and eggs. "Help yourselves."

Percy, Jason, and I ended up eating fourth helping of the food. It was delicious like her food always was.

"Mrs. Weasley, you're one of the best cooks I've ever met." Percy said with a smile at her. "Although, forgive me, no one can beat my mother's cooking."

"Thank you dear. I don't get compliments like that too often." She said with a slight blush.

"Percy, you charmer you," Leo said wiggling his eyebrows. Piper slapped him in the back of the head.

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you all know one another?" I asked them, they all acted like family together.

"Jason, Thalia, Frank, and Hazel here are my cousins. While we just picked these other three up out of the gutters." Percy said with a grin.

"What he meant to say was Piper, Leo and I are just friends." Annabeth said with a scowl at her boyfriend.

"Now children I think it's a good time to go get some sleep." Mrs. Weasley said cleaning up our plates. "Harry you don't mind sharing a room with the boys do you?"

"That'll be fine." I told Mrs. Weasley.

"Girls you'll all have your own room." She told the others. They all just smiled at her.

Percy, Jason, Frank, and Leo followed me up to the room we would be staying in. I noticed my trunk and Hedwig's cage were already here. Somehow there were five mattresses on the floor.

"So guys you wanna tell ghost stories?"Leo asked with an evil grin.

"Leo, man, we're exhausted, we're going to bed." Percy told him.

Leo slumped down in defeat, "Party pooper."

We all crawled into our beds for the night; goodnight was called by all to the others in the room.

I woke up to the sounds of my friends Ron and Hermione walking outside my door. I grabbed my glasses and pushed them on. The other four weren't awake yet. I quietly pulled my shirt on and walked out the door. When my door closed Ron and Hermione turned around and broke into huge smiles. Ron had grown a lot during summer, Hermione hadn't changed to much.

Hermione ran up and gave me a hug, "Harry! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Hermione." She had pulled away with an excited look on her face.

"We didn't even know you were here mate." Ron told me shaking my hand.

"Yeah, I got here late last night." We started walking towards the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were preparing breakfast.

I nudged Ron in the ribs and whispered, "Why is Fleur here?"

He looked at me weird for a second, "Oh that's right you don't know."

"Don't know what?" I asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"My brother Bill and Fleur are getting married." Ron said with excitement. I hadn't even known Bill and Fleur were talking, but I was happy for them.

Once we had taken our seats around the table Ginny came down the stairs. She smiled and waved at me. I thought back to my first time coming to the Burrow, Ginny couldn't even be in the same room as me. Now it was like she was indifferent to my being here. It kind of made me angry.

"Good morning dears, breakfast will be ready in a few." Mrs. Weasley told us. Fleur looked up from chopping something to look at who was at the table. When Fleur saw me her face lit up.

" 'Arry, it's so good to see you again." She said while kissing both of my cheeks. I was probably blushing, but Ron looked jealous. He was staring agape between me and Fleur. He looked at me and I shrugged. Ginny looked at us and shook her head. I got the feeling that not everyone liked Fleur.

"Harry, have the others gotten up yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked, placing the frying pan off the burner.

"I don't think so." I told her. She left to go upstairs and wake them up.

"Harry, who else is here?" Hermione asked me.

I didn't know what to tell her, a pack of wild kids are staying here? "Um, their some new kids who are going to be attending Hogwarts with us this year."

Mrs. Weasley came down a minute later, "They'll be down in a second." She started placing the food on the table for us to begin eating. There was eggs, pancakes, toast, and porridge. I was digging in when the group of girls came down. They all looked amazing, Ron could hardly keep his eyes off them. Then the guys in my room came down, and they caused quite a commotion. Frank had a shirt on, but Jason, Percy, and Leo was shirtless. Percy and Jason were ripped, they definitely didn't look like they spent their time swinging wands. Leo on the other hand was scrawny, I was sure I had more muscle than he did. But Leo was making the most of it, he apparently had done this on purpose because he was flexing the whole way down. Percy and Jason on the other hand looked flustered, I guess they forgot to put their shirts on.

All the girls were staring at them. I caught Ginny staring at Percy's six pack, and something inside of me growled with jealousy. They quickly put their shirts on, minus Leo. Annabeth and Piper had slight smirks on their faces, it was almost like they enjoyed everyone's reactions.

Percy scratched the back of his head, "Umm I'm sorry, we won't do this again." He was blushing, like this was really embarrassing him.

"Oh, don't you worry dear, no harm done." Mrs. Weasley told him, which caused him and Jason to blush even more.

"Leo, you know you can put your shirt back on right?" Piper asked him.

"Piper, you can't hide beauty like this." He said flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit slow," Piper said teasingly. Leo stuck his tongue out at her, he still hadn't put his shirt on. Percy came and sat down next to Annabeth, who greeted him with a kiss. Jason sat down next to Piper, who kissed him too. Annabeth said something to him, and then slapped him playfully on the arm.

"So, is it safe to say, I like our new guests," Ginny smiled, looking over at Percy and Jason, causing them to blush. The thing inside me growled again, I didn't really like this.

"Thank you, next time I'll tell them two side shows to keep their shirts on." Leo said flashing her a smile. Piper face palmed. Ginny gave him a funny look, almost like saying seriously dude?

"I think it's safe to say, for us that we like you guys too." Annabeth told Ginny with a smile. Hermione was looking at all the guests with curiosity. I wondered what was going on in her head.

"Percy, what happened to you? The last time I saw you, you looked like Leo without his shirt on." Thalia asked Percy.

"Well Thalia, it's been awhile. You've missed a lot of stuff." Percy said reaching into his pocket.

Thalia just smirked at him, "You've missed a lot of what I've done too."

Leo looked over, "Ok guys let's get one thing straight, Percy never looked this good without his shirt on." Percy stared at him and then just smiled. Jason even cracked one along with Thalia. The rest just shook their heads at him.

"I think we should all introduce ourselves, seeing as Harry is the only one that knows us." Annabeth said to everyone.

Percy stood up, "I'm Percy Jackson, this is my lovely girlfriend Annabeth. This is Jason Grace and his girlfriend Piper. This is Thalia, Jason's sister. This crazy guy is Leo," when Percy said his name Leo started flexing again. "These two are Frank and Hazel."

"Well nice to meet you all, I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Fleur."

Everyone was finally introduced. We all began to tear into our food again.

Percy looked up, "So what's everyone doing once breakfast is over?"

I really didn't know the answer to that. I planned on hanging out with Ron and Hermione, but I guess we can't exclude these guys.

"We were going to go catch up with Harry." Hermione answered.

Percy smiled, like that was the thing he was waiting to hear, "Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if we go walking around?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her food, "No not at all, go ahead."

All eight of them got up at once, rinsed their plates off and ran outside.

"My, they seem to be in a hurry." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione was staring after them with a calculating look. One way or another she was going to find out their secrets.


	4. PercyHarry II

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

** Percy Pov**

How could I have been so stupid? I couldn't go walking through the house shirtless. Not around these people, they didn't need to know who I was before I knew I could trust them. Luckily they had all been stunned by my body not to notice all the scars. Those would be hard to explain.

My friends and I ran a little way out from the Weasley's house. I wanted to talk to them a little and find out what we're doing.

"Percy, stop," Piper called out from the back of the group.

I turned around, "Not here," I pointed behind some hills, "there's a lake over that hill there. That'll be a good place to talk." With that I took off running again. Water always helped me think, I felt most at home there. Which I should, my father was god of water.

After running for a few minutes we got over the hills and spotted the lake.

Leo was clutching his knees obviously winded, "Alright guys, I don't know about you, but I'm rolling down this hill." Leo panted. So Leo laid down on his side and rolled down. Of course he still had his shirt off. The rest of us ran down the hill like normal people.

When we reached the bottom Leo was pulling sandspurs out from arms. His back was covered in them. Piper was shaking her head at him and Thalia was muttering something about boys.

"Hey Leo, let's get in the water, I'll get them off you." I said taking my shirt off and jumping in the lake. The instant I touched the water my senses opened up. I felt like I could fight twenty minotaur's.

Leo joined me in the water. I forced water around him and in every spot he had the sandspurs I pulled them out with the water. They all came out at once and Leo gave a cry of pain, as almost thirteen came out at once.

"You don't have to be such a baby Valdez," Piper said pulling one off her shoelace.

"So Percy, what was it you ran out of the house for?" Hazel asked me.

I propelled myself towards the edge of the lake where all my friends were just dipping their feet in. "Well firstly," I said looking at Jason, "We got to more careful about what we do. No more walking around without shirts." Jason nodded, I didn't blame him and he didn't blame me. At Camp we had become accustomed to walking to breakfast shirtless, more of an inside joke than to show off. Truthfully there are better looking people at camp than me, but the girls always giggled when I walked by them.

"Oh but Percy, everyone seemed to enjoy the show you and my little brother put on this morning." Thalia said in a mock girly voice. I smiled, Thalia was definitely one of my best friends. I only wished she wasn't always away with the hunters.

"Those two side shows? The ladies were all checking out Leos' sexy bod." Leo said still with no shirt on, flexing his "muscles". Piper pushed him into the lake, which caused us all to laugh.

"Alright, back on a serious note." Annabeth told us all, "anything else you wanted to talk about Percy?"

"Yeah, now I don't know, do you guys want them to know our story, or keep it a secret?" I asked. They all glanced at one another. I couldn't blame them, we knew them yet they didn't know anything about us.

"I don't think it would be helpful for them to know who we are. I mean, what could they possibly gain from that knowledge?" Annabeth asked us. I somewhat agreed, they didn't need to know who we are. On the other hand, why lie to these people who so graciously took us in. I supposed if the opportunity presented itself I could decide.

"Now, lastly and most importantly, whose going to join me in the lake?" I said with a grin. I knew none of them had swim suits but who cares? They all started backing up looking warily at me. I just grinned even bigger and summoned seven tendrils of water. I sent the tendrils of water to each of my friends and it wrapped around their ankles, pulling them into the water.

"Percy! I swear, if I ever catch you, I will kill you!" Thalia screamed at me, as she came back up from under the water. Leo looked slightly annoyed, but he was already wet. Jason was fine with it, me and him always pulled pranks on each other. Piper looked pissed like Thalia, Hazel was fine with it, and Frank had turned into a koi again. The one person I couldn't find was Annabeth and it kind of freaked me out. I was supposed to be in control in the water and always know what was going on. But I couldn't sense her.

Then out of nowhere, someone grabbed me in a choke hold from behind. I grinned, leave it to Annabeth to try and kill me, as a way of greeting. I ducked us under water and loosened her hold on me. I turned towards her so we were face to face. I was about to kiss her when Thalia had gotten to me. She grabbed me by the back of my hair and flung me up to the surface. She looked beyond mad and I knew what was coming. She shocked me with her powers, and it was probably the worst one I had ever received. However being in water I recovered quickly.

"Hey Thalia," I called to her as she tried to swim to get out. "Payback sucks." She turned to look just in time as a twenty foot wave came crashing down on her head. I let the water keep her down for a few extra seconds, before letting her up.

Surprisingly she was laughing, "You better be ready, seaweed brain." I gulped, Thalia was not one to make mad. She held a grudge for a while.

Just then someone came running up over the hill. I couldn't tell who it was from all the way where I was, but I suspected they were from the Burrow. Sure enough, a minute later it turned out Harry had been the one to make the journey to get us.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your fun but Mrs. Weasley needs all of us inside." He told us, he was looking at me and Jason, looking for something on our bodies. Maybe they hadn't completely missed out scars. I sighed, keeping this secret was going to be harder than I thought. I knew however that back in the house, we would have some difficult questions to answer.

**Harry Pov**

After Percy and his friends had left Ron, Hermione, and I went up to Ron's room. I could tell Hermione had something on her mind. She practically ordered Ron and I to come with her. Ron's room hadn't changed too much, it was pretty much the same as the last time I had been here.

"Hermione, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked her, no point in beating around the bush.

She looked shocked for a moment, "How did you know I had something to say?"

"Hermione you're not a very subtle person." I told her. She looked appalled that I would say something like that.

"Yeah Hermione, no need to act all surprised, you're not subtle. The way you ordered us out of the kitchen? You need a little work on that." Ron told her.

Hermione gave an aggravated little sigh, " That's not the point. Did you guys see when Percy and Jason walked down the stairs on their backs and stomachs?

Ron interrupted her, "Hermione, you want to talk to us about two guys bodies? Of course you and my mother and sister were all looking, but you expect me to examine every detail of it?"

"No Ronald, I was talking about the scars all over their bodies." Hermione said with a slight blush. I hadn't noticed any abnormalities on their bodies, all I remembered feeling was jealousy.

"Jeez you guys haven't changed have you? Never notice anything but the obvious." Hermione said looking slightly disappointed. I knew what she was referring to. Back in our first year at Hogwarts we had seen Fluffy but failed to notice that it was sitting on a trap door.

"Well Hermione, forgive me for not wanting to check out another guys body to see that he is covered in scars." Ron told her angrily.

"I want to know how underage wizards got scarred up. That's not exactly normal is it?" She asked me.

I mean yes eight wizards all in their sixth year just magically showing up to go to Hogwarts with us, was little strange. Maybe Percy and Jason both being built like tanks was weird and the scars thing was not normal, but hadn't we seen enough abnormal things to stop questioning little things like that?

"Hermione, look I really don't know, sure it's not normal, but really are any of us normal?" I told her.

She just sighed, "Well whether you two want to know or not, I'm going to find out what's going on with these kids."

Someone knocked on the door, it was Mrs. Weasley. "Harry dear, would you mind fetching our guests?" I nodded that I wouldn't mind.

I had no idea where they would be so I just started walking around. Then I heard some voices carry from a little ways away so I followed it. I didn't know what to make of Hermione's sudden desire to know every little detail about these kids, even though they hadn't provoked any warrant for such a thing. They seemed like good people, why push them to find out about them, let them open up to you.

I got up on a hill and saw over it that they all were in a lake. I hadn't even known there was a lake here. I started descending down it towards them. They started getting out as I got closer.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your fun but Mrs. Weasley needs all of us inside." I told them. I started looking at Percy and Jason's bodies trying to see the scars but they both had shirts on. Percy saw me looking and gave me a weird look. I didn't want to pry, but Hermione had made me curious.

We all started trudging back up the hill towards the Weasleys house. I looked behind me and noticed Percy was in deep thought. I wondered what that was about because everyone else seemed to be in good spirits.

"So Harry," Leo asked walking up to me, he was still shirtless. "You dating any of them chicks in there?" He said jerking his head towards the Burrow. I got angry at his question, I shouldn't dislike anyone after just meeting them but Leo just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Leo!" Piper yelled slapping him in the back of his head.

"What? I just wanted to know who was off limits!" Leo protested rubbing the back of his head.

"Please forgive him, he's not the brightest crayon in the box. But his hearts usually in the right place." Piper said. Slapping Leo again.

"Well to answer your question Leo, the only one available is Hermione," I told him. Unfortunately that's true, Ginny had a boyfriend from school. My chest started hurting when I thought of Ginny in someone else's arms.

"She reminds me too much of Annabeth," Leo said then looked behind him. "No offense of course Annabeth." Annabeth just shook her head, I doubted she cared what he thought of her, as long as Percy still loved her.

I slowed down and got next to Jason, "Hey, what's wrong with Percy?"

Jason looked back and saw Percy deep in thought, "I don't know man, he's just got a lot on his mind I guess." He glanced back again worriedly. So no one else knew what was wrong with Percy, so they weren't all plotting something evil.

We finally arrived back at the house and everyone was sitting around the table. Ginny waved at me as I entered the house. I waved back a little giddily. I really needed to get a hold of myself. I noticed Mrs. Weasley was holding a letter in her hands. When we walked in her usual smile didn't flash across her face only worry. I had no idea what was going on, I had only seen her like this when her husband had been in the hospital.

"Percy, this letter is for you." Mrs. Weasley said holding the letter out for Percy, who came forward and took it from her. He skimmed through it and frowned. He then crumbled it up into a little ball.

Hermione jumped out of her seat with a fierce look in her eyes, "Who are you guys?"


	5. Harry III

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

** Harry Pov**

I found Hermione's sudden outburst to be rude, especially since we didn't know what the note had said. Percy looked distraught after reading the note, almost like it had something written on it that he didn't want everyone to know.

Annabeth stepped forward to say something but Percy stopped her, "I'll explain everything guys, there's some things you don't know." Percy sounded heartbroken, when he talked. I couldn't help but feel a sudden twinge of sadness for him. The rest of his friends were staring at him like he had just said he could breathe under water.

Percy put on a weak smile, "If you'll allow us to sit, I'll explain everything." Mrs. Weasley put on a forced smile and waved her wand, and eight chairs appeared for all the guests.

"I need to know one thing before I explain everything." He looked around at everyone in the room, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley flinched a little when he looked at them. "How many of you have read the letter?" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's hands went up. I should've known that Hermione would've read the letter. I was just as curious as everyone else, even the people in Percy's group looked curious.

"Well I guess I should start in the beginning, or as far in the beginning as I need to go. My parents, they went to Hogwarts. They both got sorted into the same house, Slytherin. While they were there, they met a dashing young man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Of course to them he was called Voldemort." He looked up and shame was written all over his face. The people in his group looked just as shocked as everyone felt, apparently Percy hadn't been truthful with them either.

"Well during their time together at Hogwarts my parents attempted to get in Voldemort's inner circle. Of course Voldemort had been recruiting during his days at Hogwarts for his little group called Death Eaters. Fortunately my parents weren't very good at magic, so Voldemort turned them away. According to them, he wanted only the strongest and smartest wizards for his group." Now I get to learn a little more about Voldemort and his history. This could help me in my coming battle with him.

"My parents, who weren't very bright, took the news very well. They may not have had Voldemorts trust, but he still asked them occasionally to handle small jobs. He even had them do the jobs that if you were caught you would get kicked out. They took these jobs with pride, not understanding that Voldemort hoped to actually get them kicked out." Percy cracked a small smile, apparently his parents stupidity made him laugh.

"They continued this till their seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had acquired quite a group of wizards to join his little gang. My parents however, were still on the outside looking in. So when the school year ended they attempted one last time to join. Voldemort turned them away again. So my parents went home and ended up getting married not to long after." That's good I thought, maybe they're out of all this trouble once and for all.

"Well, that's good right? Voldemort turned them away and they're out from his little circle, so they should be able to turn good right?" Ginny asked, hoping like the rest of us this story had a good ending.

Percy just shook his head, "Well things did look like they were turning around for a while. As I'm sure some of you know, Voldemort disappeared for a few years. So my parents actually started living normal lives. Of course they still held out hope that Voldemort would come knocking at their door. They held onto this hope for years, but finally their hope started turning into hatred."

"Then Voldemort returned, bringing with him his Death Eaters and causing havoc everywhere. My parent's hopes once again returned, only this time they didn't wait for Voldemort to come to them. They went off on their own and started killing people, they even used the dark mark. Of course Voldemort caught wind of this, so he sent some of his Death Eaters to check it out. They found my parents and laughed at them. They reported back to Voldemort and he had to come check it out for himself." I couldn't help but feel that the happy ending I was hoping for would not be coming.

"When Voldemort arrived, my parents were overjoyed. They thought they had brought a great service to Voldemort by individually carrying out his wishes. Well Voldemort wasn't too happy with them. He tortured them using the forbidden curses, they were lucky to walk out of their with their lives. Voldemort warned them to wait for him to visit them. So they waited."

"Why would your parents be so bent on joining Voldemorts little gang? They can't take a hint?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron, haven't you ever wanted something so bad that you would do whatever it took to get it? That's what Percy's parents are doing, no matter what everyone else says they still want it." Hermione said in barely a whisper.

Percy nodded, "You're right Hermione, they would go through hell and back just to get in his gang. But anyways, they waited until they got tired of waiting. They decided to have a child," he pointed at himself. "Just when they thought that they could get over Voldemort and his reign of terror, he visited them. I was a month old at the most, when he came. My parents of course were overjoyed to see him, but still hesitant." Something was nagging me in the back of my head. Weren't Percy and I the same age?

"So they graciously accepted him into our home. He noticed me in the corner and he even held me. My parents had tears in their eyes, they couldn't of been more proud. When he set me down, my parents whipped up a meal for him. While they ate Voldemort brought out the reason he was there." Percy looked up into my eyes, and that's when it hit me.

"No, no he asked your parents to kill me as a baby?!" I yelled at him.

Percy shook his head again, "He had heard of a prophecy, the prophecy bothered him a great deal. Apparently there were two boys born on a certain date who could possibly have the power to kill him. He asked my parents to go and kill a boy named Neville Longbottom." I was shaking, there was an ice cold grip over my heart. His parents had played a part in my parents death?

"Finally the chance my parents had been waiting for. They could finally gain Voldemorts trust. However when they had learned that the boy they were going to kill was only a child they faltered. They couldn't help but picture me laying there and trying to kill me. So they turned him down, and Voldemort was very angry. He tortured my parents to within an inch of their lives and told him that he would be back. Of course as you all know he went to Harry's house and was almost reduced to nothing. So my parents finally could get over their sick fascination with him."

There was a thick silence over everyone in the room. Percy's friends looked shocked to hear such a thing. Their looks were shared by everyone else in the room. So Percy's parents had finally stood up to Voldemort, all for their son Percy, just like mine did. Somehow I felt that this wasn't the end of the story.

"So for the next eleven years my parents and I lived a nice happy life. Of course my parents fed me stories of Voldemorts greatness, and they always blamed me for their not being part of the Death Eaters. They would sometimes call me the worst thing that had ever happened to them." A few tears ran down Percy's face. "When I turned eleven and they sent me to school, they felt that those months I was gone were gifts from heaven. When they had heard Voldemort was spotted once again, their sick fascination with him came back with a vengeance."

Percy stood up from his chair and removed him shirt, I could plainly see the scars now. They were everywhere, it almost made me sick to look at.

"They started torturing me that summer, using anything they could get their hands on. Magic, muggle items, it didn't matter. I cried almost every night, but they told me that they were grooming me for the life of a Death Eater."

"Then when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened once again, my parents were overjoyed. They thought the Chamber was the key to Voldemorts return. They had been there when Voldemort had opened it during his years and were convinced it was him. But when he had been defeated again, they lost it. My life became unbearable at home, they pushed me harder and harder every day. Then my Uncle died." Jason bowed his head at those words. "So my cousins Jason and Thalia came to live with me. At first things became better, but when those prisoners broke out of Azkaban they went ballistic. They tortured Jason and I with a new found energy." Jason stood up and took his shirt off, he didn't have as many scars as Percy but it was still sickening.

"Wait Percy didn't you say Thalia came to live with you too? Why didn't she get tortured too?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Well as messed up as my parents were they didn't feel that it was right to hit girls." Percy said shaking his head, obviously miffed by his parents actions.

"Well there was this one time," Jason began. "This was actually the first time they ever tortured me, they used a weed whacker. Instead of the normal wire or something like that they put barbed wire on the thing." I grimaced, being one of the only people from a muggle family I understood perfectly what he was saying.

"So they used that thing on me and it ripped out flesh every time it hit. I was lying on the floor screaming in pain. I guess Thalia heard it so she ran in there and tried to stop my uncle. Unfortunately he was stronger than her so he managed to throw her off. He didn't hit her with the spinning part, but instead hit her in the head with the motor. She was out for like a week with a nasty concussion. That was the only time he ever hit her." Jason finished with tears in his eyes. I had a dreadful feeling in my stomach, I had thought the Dursleys were bad. This was unbearable. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes along with Hermione and Ginny. The rest of Percy's group was in shock.

"This continued on for a few years, until just recently. Jason and I had went to the market to get my parents some food. We had walked the whole way there so we had a long walk back. As we were walking back a fire truck passed us by and I thought nothing of it, till I remembered that my house was the only one within a twelve mile radius. I'm not gonna lie hope spread through my whole body, I know it's terrible. So when we arrived home three hours later our barn was burned to the ground. Thalia was fine but my parents were gone. So the firemen delivered us to an orphanage. Till we met the ministry of magic people and they transported us to where Dumbledore and Harry picked us up." His story was terrible, everyone was wiping tears out of their eyes.

Annabeth got up from her chair and hugged Percy, "I never knew Percy, why didn't you tell us?" She said sobbing into his shoulder.

"You guys never needed to know." Was Percy's simple reply. Annabeth whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

"My dears that's terrible, I'm so sorry for ever thinking you guys were up to something bad." Mrs. Weasley said wiping away her tears with a handkerchief.

"I'm curious, how did you two end up looking like that if life was so miserable for you?" Hermione asked, tears still running down her eyes.

Percy cracked a small smile, "We lived on a farm, so we did all the work for my parents, it was quite a good workout." Apparently Ginny had had enough, she jumped out of her seat and hugged Percy, crying on his shoulder. I felt a great roar in my chest, but it subsided when I remembered what Percy had been through. She broke away from him and hugged Jason too.

"Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if we go to bed now? I'm sorry, I don't like talking about that, I need some time to unwind." Percy asked Mrs. Weasley weakly.

"Oh, dears don't even worry about it, I wouldn't expect you to all be up and happy after that. Go on I'll save you some dinner for when you get up." She said with a smile. They all said thanks as they walked up to their rooms.

I sighed, "I think I've had enough for tonight too."

**So guys tell me what you want to see in the story. I'm open to taking suggestions. Thanks for the reviews and of course don't forget to review!**


	6. Percy III

**Thanks for the reviews! Ok so some people were confused by the last chapter. Yes they are still demigods, but they decided that they didn't need to tell them the truth yet. **

** Percy Pov**

Harry joined us up in the room soon after we got up there. So there was really no time to talk amongst ourselves. I could tell everyone was shaken up by my story. I didn't mean to invoke this much emotion out of everyone but I had no choice. I felt weird lying to the people who so graciously took me in. I felt that I could trust them but they didn't need the weight of our world put on their shoulders, not now at least.

I lay awake for hours, unable to get to sleep. My thoughts kept reflecting on the lie I had told, and how it now affected every move I made in this time. After a few more minutes of lying there I couldn't take it no more. I got out of bed and walked out the door. Shutting it quietly behind me. I slowly walked down the stairs to the front door. Luckily everyone was in bed and I got out the door without getting caught.

I ran toward the hill, where the lake lay on the other side. The cool night air felt refreshing, as the wind ripped through my hair. I finally made it to the lake and dove right in. The water instantly refreshed me, almost like I had gotten a full night's sleep. I swam for a while till I felt a strong presence outside the lake. I looked and a tall sandy haired man was standing, waiting for me to join him outside the lake.

I climbed out, using my water powers to dry myself off instantly. The sandy haired man was wearing a jogging suit, I couldn't help but smile. This reminded me too much of our meeting back when I was twelve.

"Lord Hermes," I said with a bow.

"Mr. Jackson," he replied with a smile of his own. "So how did you like that story I fabricated for you?"

"Well, it was definitely interesting. So you sent that letter?" I asked him.

"Ah yes I did. It definitely rocked their trust in you guys for a little while. They thought you were going to murder their family, but since they trusted you, they gave you the chance to explain yourself." He said sitting down by the lake.

I joined him on the ground, "Well I do have to say thank you. Without your story I would have had to answer those questions without an adequate lie to tell them."

"Well Mr. Jackson, it's the least we can do for you, after all you've done for us." He said solemnly.

I stared at him for a second, "What do you mean all I've done for you? You know what I've done?"

He chuckled, "Percy, we usually know what's going to happen. Of course I know what's going to happen to my boy Luke, and how you play a part in it." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "We know that you're a hero Percy, but your younger self is still a secret and we have to play dumb talking to him, just like we did to you."

I was at a loss for words, "So you guys knew what I would go through?"

Hermes shook his head, "We knew the possible outcomes, we always knew that the child of the prophecy would have a hard life. However the life you've lived, we could never have predicted that."

I looked down, "It's alright, my life has made me stronger, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I mean, I've met the most wonderful girl in the world, and some of the best friends anyone could ask for. Without all this hardship, other people's lives would be harder and I wouldn't wish this life on any other. So I will gladly stand up and take this life, so others may have a better life."

Hermes stared at me for a second, he looked almost shocked, "Percy, I do believe I tell you this somewhere in the future but, you may teach us gods a thing or two."

I chuckled, "Yep, I heard that after one of the hardest choices of my life."

"Well Percy, I will look forward to talking to you again back in your time, but I must go now. Someone from the house is coming." I looked over my shoulder and saw a dark silhouette of a person walking down the hill. "I also must wish you good luck with your year at Hogwarts, it's going to be fun." He said with a forced smile. I didn't have too much time to ponder what he meant by "fun" because the person walking down the hill joined me at the water.

"What's up bro," Jason said as he sat down next to me. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"That would have been Lord Hermes, the mastermind behind that story we fed everyone back in the house."

"So that's who was talking in my head when you said something about me being tortured." Jason said with a chuckle. "What did that letter say anyway?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper that had started this whole thing. I handed it to Jason who read through it and frowned.

"Boy where are you? We searched your parents' house and found only their bodies. We know you're alive. Voldemort feels you three can now join his ranks. He wanted your weak groveling parents out of the way, so yes he sent the death eaters there that night. He needs you guys now more than ever. Lord Voldemort instructed your parents to prepare you for the life of a deatheater, so if you're angry about your ruff upbringing then you better learn some manners real quick, boy. Voldemort isn't very forgiving. Your Uncle Dale" Jason read out loud, and then began to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"This is what Hermes came up with?" He rolled over onto his side laughing out loud.

I smiled too, "I guess this is the best he could come up with, and this would explain why we don't have parents and why we're all scarred up."

Jason finally managed to get control of himself, "I have to hand it to you Percy, you're acting for this was spot on. You almost had me believing this was real."

I laughed, "Well I had to make it believable. I spend too much time with Stolls."

Jason rolled his eyes, "You think?"

I laughed and thought about camp. I missed it, especially the smell of strawberries in the morning that was the best. I missed Grover too, he may not be at camp too much but he was still my best friend.

"Percy?" Jason asked, "You think we're going to make a difference in this war? I mean we know absolutely nothing about magic, we don't have wands, and we've lied to our only friends in this time."

"Jason, we're the seven most powerful demigods of the century, of course we can help. Even if we can't do magic, a fist to the face isn't going to feel too good." I said smiling.

"Yeah, they're going to firing spells at us and we're going to be punching them in the face." He said laughing.

"Well we can always use our swords," I said pulling out Riptide. "Hecate said she blessed them so they must have some godly blood in them right?"

"I don't know bro; she said they were blessed a long time ago. So who knows how much godly blood is in them."

I sighed and laid back in the grass, "Well all I know is, if it comes to fighting, I'm pulling out Riptide, not some silly little magic stick."

"Well I'll just hide behind Harry, he seems to know what to do." He said smiling, pulling out his coin Ivlivs II. He got it as his wish from the gods after the Giant War.

I stared at him like he was crazy, "The great Jason Grace, scared of people with sticks, hiding behind another person? I never thought I'd see the day, what would Reyna think? Heck what would Camp Jupiter think of their Praetor hiding from a fight?"

"Well it's a good thing they have like three praetors now right?" He said jokingly. The wind started blowing and it was a beautiful night out. I closed my eyes enjoying the peace for once. I sensed something was wrong and rolled to my left away from Jason. He had his sword impaled in the ground where I had been laying a moment before.

I smiled while uncapping Riptide, "You wanna play Grace?" He returned the smile and struck at me again. I blocked it easily and returned a blow. We went back and forth like this for a few minutes.

Then I heard a voice in my head tell me there was someone unwanted approaching us. "Hey Grace stop!" I whispered at him as I capped Riptide. He saw me cap mine so he flipped his turning it back into a coin.

A second later a figure emerged atop the hill. Jason and I went back to sitting at the lake. A minute later I could hear the crunch of the grass under the footsteps as the person stood behind us.

"You mind if I join you?" The person asked.

I looked at Jason and he shrugged, "No problem," I said looking up at Harry. He came and joined us on the ground.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. I couldn't help but think back to how my story now tied directly into Harrys past. I wished we could change that part but it's too late now.

"I'm sorry about your parents Harry," I said to break the silence.

He looked at me bleakly, "Yeah, I'm sorry about yours too."

Again silence ensued, I felt really uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say to him, I mean his parents were dead and mine were fake people.

"Hey Percy, I'm going back up to the house I need some sleep." Jason said to me. "Goodnight Harry, and I am sorry about what happened."

I listened as Jason slowly walked away leaving me with the boy who lived. I twiddled my thumbs searching for something to say. Nothing came to me, I really wished he would say something to break the ice.

"So the rest of your friends didn't know about you two being tortured?" Harry finally asked me.

I shook my head, "No I never had the guts to tell them. It might've scared them away."

Harry looked at me bewildered, "The way you and Annabeth seem to be around each other I don't think anything can separate you two."

I looked out over the water and chuckled, "Yeah you're right, I don't think I could ever drive Annabeth away." I wished she was out here with me.

"How about you Harry, you got anyone special?" I asked him.

He snorted, "Yeah, there's this one girl, but I think she has a boyfriend right now."

I patted him on the back, "C'mon you can tell me who it is, chances are I don't know her anyway."

Harry sighed next to me, "Fine I like… Ginny."

I wasn't too shocked, I had noticed Harry always give me dirty looks whenever Ginny came and hugged me or Jason. It brought a smile to my face they seemed right for each other.

"Hey you're laughing at me," Harry said pushing me slightly.

"No I'm not, it just seems perfect that you two would be getting together."

"You know, when she was younger she could never stand to be in the same room as me."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, she would bolt out of the room as soon as I entered." Harry chuckled to himself. "But now? She doesn't seem to care if I'm around her and it's kind of frustrating…"

I patted him on the back again, "Hey man, if there's anything I know about girls? It's that you can't give up on them, just keep trying and eventually you'll get there."

He smiled gratefully at me. It was then that I realized Harry was a good friend and he wasn't judging me based on how I was raised but based on the person I was. _Tell him, _something whispered in the back of my mind. _What?_ I thought back. _Tell him the truth._ I was certain Hecate was the one relaying this message and for some odd reason I felt now was the right time to tell Harry.

"Hey Harry, can I tell you something?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah sure," Harry said uncertainly.

So I plunged into the world of demigods. I told him about the prophecy and our camp. I told him about how there was a Roman camp and how we hated eachother. Then I got into the second great prophecy and how it affected everyone. I told him about our recent defeat of Gaea and how we were all kind of bummed out after it. I ended by telling him that we had come here for a vacation to help them fight their war.

Harry backed away from me, "You're a demigod? So you're telling me a god is your father?"

I sighed, "Yes, my father is Poseidon." To prove my point I manipulated the water in the lake to fly into the sky.

He stared at me in shock and then he collapsed on the ground. I could tell he was wrestling with his knowledge and wondering if he was having a really bad dream.

"So that story you told us in the kitchen was a lie?"

I looked down sadly, "Yeah, we needed something for you guys to believe so that you could leave alone. It wasn't my idea it was one of the gods who came up with the story."

He sighed, "Well I can tell you it's kind of a relief that story isn't true, I mean that would be one hell of a child hood."

I smiled, "Yeah, that would be pretty screwed up."

Harry laughed and I could see the tension he had when he had walked out here was gone now. He was overjoyed to find out that my parents weren't death eaters and that our parents hadn't tortured us.

"Harry there's one thing I must ask of you though," I said looking at him with seriousness written on my face. "Don't mention anything I've told you to your friends or mine. Ok?"

He nodded at me, "I won't say anything."

I smiled, Harry was going to be a good ally. I felt kind of tired so I mentioned to Harry that we should probably head on up to bed. He agreed so we walked in silence back to the house and arrived in the bedroom.

I fell onto my bed and felt hope going through my body. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
